Health Status is made up of two components: (1) level of well-being and (2) prognosis. Level of well-being is the utility preference or value that society associates with levels of function. Prognoses are the probabilities of transition among the function levels. On household interview surveys, the project will determine the validity and reliability of a set of function levels, measure their social values using category rating, and determine community-wide prognoses using memory and short-term followup studies. The Index derived will be useful as a social indicator, for evaluative research, and for health planning and decision-making.